How to Annoy Hibari Kyouya: The Cause and Effect
by Wafia Primo
Summary: We aren't making Hibari crack. For now. Hibari/OC, Yamamoto/OC and Dino/OC!
1. Cooking Club Antics

**Well, the poll on my profile is done. The winning option for my next fanfic... WAYS TO ANNOY HIBARI KYOUYA! I hope this turns out good...**

* * *

**[]How to Annoy Hibari Kyouya: The Cause and Effect[]**: Create a Cooking Club and cook outrageous things. For members, grab your friends.

* * *

Members: Jenny (Me!), Isabella, Harrison, Chiara, Wonyung, Cindi, and Megan.

* * *

"Okay Cooking Club members! Our first recipe is... ARAPAIMA AND CHICKEN SOUP!!!" I was standing in front of the Cooking Club room.

"I already have the arapaima, guys! Now all we need is the nearest chicken!"

My friend Isabella raised her hand. "We can use Hibird!"

"Ahhhhh, good point. Now, how do we avoid serious injury?"

Harrison frantically waved his hand in the air.

"Grab the nearest tuna and use it to fend of the Head Prefect! Or something like that."

The rest of my friends clapped their hands.

"Great plan Gaki-kun! Now... OFF WE GO!!!"

We scrambled out of the classroom at lightspeed with the arapaima.

Kusakabe stuck his head into the classroom in confusion.

"I could've sworn I heard someone in here... Must be my imagination."

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, 12:00 pm, Lunchtime. Cooking Club Room)**

I was reviewing the plan with my friends.

"Okay guys, once again: Cindi, throw the arapaima to Tsuna when he passes by. There will be birdseed to lure Hibird here. Got the plan so far?"

They nodded. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Good. Remember, Cindi. Throw the arapaima ONLY when Tsuna passes by Hibird. Afterwards, run away with your dying will."

Chiara then said something sensible.

"What if Hibari-san is near by?"

"Cindi has awesome disappearing skills. She'll be gone WAY before Hibari realizes it's her."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys! Plan Delta Mango is a go!"

They looked at me weirdly.

"Delta Mango? What type of plan name is that?"

"It's the first thing that came to mind, okay? Don't we have a plan to initiate?"

We quickly split up.

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, 12:15 pm, Lunchtime. Hallway near Cooking Club room)**

I carefully layed out a trail of birdseed without attracting attention.

After five minutes of waiting, Hibird appeared and started pecking at the bird seed.

Tsuna was just walking by.

I hid in the Cooking Club room. Cindi was waiting with the arapaima behind the corner.

I gave her a thumbs up moments before Tsuna turned the corner.

Cindi tossed the arapiama to him, and he tossed it next to Hibird.

"HIBARI! HIBARI! HIBARI!" Hibird started chirping nervously.

The arapaima swallowed the poor chicken/canary/duck (I can't tell what it is, sadly).

Yes, it was a live arapaima.

Yes, Tsuna went all highpitched and panicked.

Yes, of course Hibari appeared out of nowhere like a ninja.

By then, Cindi had already appeared next to me.

"So... should we just stick to pastries now?"

I took out a recipe book.

"For now, of course. Just as a cover."

Using a large mirror, we were able to see what was going on behind us.

The rest of my friends arrived with ingredients for chocolate cake.

Poor Tsuna. We should bring some chocolate cake to him this weekend.

* * *

**The Cause for Hibari's Anger**: Hibird gets swallowed by a arapaima.

**The Effect of Hibari's Anger**: He beats up the nearest person: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**Mission Complete?**: Yes. It was a whole lot of fun, too. We didn't get any injuries!!!

* * *

**_~*_Author's Notes_*~_**

_Arapaimas are large fish, about four feet long._

_Yes, the people I used are my real friends._

_Harrison is now living in California... :( I haven't heard from him yet... It's been two months... Yes, we call him Gaki-kun._

_Somewhere on the internet, I found a website with KHR stuff. They had a Hibird coin purse, or as they called it, a "Duck Purse"_

_The plan name "Delta Mango" really was the first thing that came to mind. Don't ask why._

* * *

**Cooking Club Corner!**

Me: Well guys? What did you think of this mission?

Cindi: It was fun. I never got to throw a fish at another fishy before :)

Harrison: I just love to torture poor Tuna.

Isabella: Poor Tuna... Still, it was fun.

The rest of them: Fun as heck!

Me: Okay, that's it for this chapter's Cooking Club Corner~

* * *

**Well, the first chapter is finished! I REALLY REALLY enjoyed writing this. Feel free to suggest ideas for the next chapter! **

**Please tell me how you feel!**


	2. Choco Cake Story

**Okay Everyone! This is the second chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**[]How to Annoy Hibari Kyouya: The Cause and Effect[]**: Once again, he has gotten pneumonia~ Use sugar loaded chocolate cake to create havoc.

* * *

I was with Wonyung. We were making chocolate cake.

The rest of the Cooking Club was somewhere else.

She was handling the sugar for the mix.

"Jenny! How much sugar do we need for the cake?"

She was holding the box of sugar over the measuring cup above the bowl.

"Oh, only two cups. It's only for about ten peop-"

The box somehow disintegrated, sending all of the sugar into the bowl.

"Uh oh... Oh well, just mix it in. We can make it plan Gamma Gerbil."

Wonyung raised her eyebrow.

"First Delta Mango, and now Gamma Gerbil! What's next? Rosemary Foxtrot?"

"... Maybe, maybe not. The world may never know."

My friend facepalmed. Palm meet Face. Face Meet Palm. Repeat. Repeat.

* * *

**(Namimori Hospital, 9:30am, Tsuna's Hospital room)**

We walked into Tsuna's room in the hospital.

"Yo, Tsuna! Feeling better?"

Tsuna sighed. "Yeah... I'm telling you, a GIANT fish came out of NOWHERE!!!"

I grinned. "It did, didn't it. Also, did you hear? Hibari caught pneumonia again."

Tsuna turned pale as Yamamoto and Ryohei entered the room.

"Ahaha! He's sick again?"

"I MUST VISIT HIM AND WISH HIM EXTREEEEEEMELY GOOD HEALTH!!!"

Me and Wonyung smiled.

"First, why don't we have some chocolate cake? Me and Jenny made it!"

* * *

**(Namimori Hospital, 9:37am, Tsuna's Hospital room)**

Yamamoto and Ryohei were talking at the speed of light.

"omgthisissogoodwhatdidyouputinit!?!?"

"Ohhhhhh, just basic chocolate cake stuff. Tsuna, are you sure you don't want a piece?"

Tsuna frantically shook his head. What ever was in there, he did not want to consume.

"U-u-um guys? Why don't you go visit Hibari now?" Tsuna facepalmed when he realised what he had just suggested.

"KYOKUGENWHATAGREATIDEASAWADAWESHALLGONOW!"

The OVERLY hyperactive people ran out of the room at mach 5 speed.

* * *

**(Namimori Hospital, 9:38am, Hibari's Hospital room)**

Hibari was sitting on the bed reading a book: Understanding People Weaker Than You.

Suddenly, the door was knocked off it's hinges.

"hellohibarihowareyoufeelingtodayihopeyougetbettersoon!" Yamamoto chittered. Just like a hyper squirrel.

Ryohei came next. "KYOKUGENHOWAREYOUTODAYIWISHYOUBESTOFHEALTH!!!"

Hibari's mood made the temperature drop... Let's say to freezing point.

"What are you herbivores doing here? I'm going to take a nap, so don't wake me up."

The hyper duo immediately turned still as stone.

But we all know that for hyper people, it just turns them into ticking time bombs of pure horror.

After ten minutes of total silence, the bomb of hyperness exploded.

"HIBARI!!! AREYOUAWAKE? WEARESOBORED!!!"

The room dropped way past freezing point.

"I am going to bite you two herbivores to death."

Hyper people are supposed to move fast.

Unfortunately, they were so hyper they did not have enough sense to run away or at least dodge.

Ryohei ended up in isolated quaters, far away from Hibari.

Yamamoto was chained to a hospital bed next to Tsuna.

* * *

**(Namimori Hospital, 9:45am, Hibari's Hospital room)**

Me and Wonyung quietly entered the room.

"Good Morning, Hibari-san. Are you feeling better today?"

He smirked. "You purposely made those two herbivores hyper, didn't you."

Wonyung shook her head. "The box of sugar broke."

Hibari just sighed in irritation and waved us off.

We quickly left the room, to avoid potential death.

"Well, Jenny? What are we going to do next?"

"Feed Ara-chan." She raised and eyebrow.

"Ara-chan? As in... The arapaima that Tsuna launched onto Hibird?"

I nodded. "I gave it a good home. Poor little fishy."

Wonyung gave me a strange look, then said "You are definitely part squirrel."

* * *

**The Cause for Hibari's Anger**: A hyper Ryohei and Yamamoto ruined his nap.

**The Effect of Hibari's Anger**: He beats up the two rabid-hyper chocolate cake fueled teens

**Mission Complete?**: It wasn't really much of a mission. It was just made up on the spot.

* * *

**_~*_Author's Notes_*~_**

_I love arapaimas. They just seem so cute._

_Some people think I'm part squirrel, since I speak faster then they can comprehend._

_I CAN'T MAKE CHOCOLATE CAKE!!! NOW I AM CRAVING SOME!!!_

_The rest of the Cooking Club members were in weekend detention for running in the halls._

_Ryohei wouldn't just speak fast when hyper. He'd tear down the world in under a minute :)_

* * *

**Cooking Club Corner!**

Me: Wasn't making the chocolate cake fun?

Wonyung: You rigged the box, didn't you?

Me: Maybe. So... We have our first guest! The Great Hibari Kyouya!

Hibari: Nani? What sort of gathering is this?

Me: We just wanted to ask you something, Hibari-san.

Hibari: What is it, herbivore? Hurry up, I don't have time for this.

Wonyung: Well, we just want to know how Hibird is. The little fellow sure loved seed cakes.

Hibari: ... He's doing fine. The pathetic fish didn't cause much damage.

Me: YAAAAY!!! *Glomps Hibari*

Hibari: ... I'll bite you to death.

Wonyung: Uh... I'll just be going now. Good luck Jen-chan!

Me: What?!?! You're just leaving me? Wait! Help! WONYUNG!!! COME BACK!!!

Hibari: *Cracks knuckles*

Me: Uh oh... Can we just talk this over, no violence?

----End Transmission----

* * *

**Hibari is so cool~ Sorry for fangirlness!**

**Kufufu~**

**What are you doing here, Mukuro?**

**Awww... No need to be mean! I just wanted to say hi. Also, you forgot the disclaimer.**

**Uhhhh... I DO NOT OWN KHR!!!**

**kufufu~ that's better.**

**Please review, everyone!!!**


	3. Plans of Doom

**Well, here is the 3rd chapter~ This one has to be short :( I couldn't really think of what to write, Sorry for the late update...**

**I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! AKIRA AMANO DOES!!!**

* * *

**[]How to Annoy Hibari Kyouya: The Cause and Effect[]**: No plan today! A break! Woohoo!

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, 7:55am, Random Hallway)**

Tetsuya Kusakabe was given a dangerous job.

It was to tell the cooking club that they were disbanded.

Even though they're are great cooks (Hibari doesn't know he eats their stuff)...

THEY ARE MORE LETHAL THAN MOST POISONS.

When they want to, they can kill you without actually making you taste their food.

They are so unpredictable, that you will never know what they will do.

Messing with them would mean chopping 20 years off your life span.

Who would take the news the best?

None of them would be safe to talk to.

Better deal with their leader.

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, 8:00am, Cooking Club Room)**

"Umm... Jenny-san?"

I looked up from a recipe book. "Yes Tetsuya?"

He coughed a few times before speaking. "Hibari-san has disbanded the cooking club."

I twitched. He gulped. I sighed. He tensed up. What will happen next?

"That's fine..." A plan was being made at this very second.

I started chuckling evilly.

Kusakabe ran out of the room faster than Tsuna in dying will mode with his boxers on fire.

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, 8:30am, Room 2-A)**

Tsuna's homeroom teacher was giving a VEEEEEEEERY important announcement.

"Hello guys! I have some good new, and some bad news."

Nervous silence. Even the crickets stopped chirpping.

"The bad news is that the cooking club sadly, has been disbanded."

Many sighs of relief filled the room, with Tsuna's being the loudest.

"But the good news is that they'll be taking over the Student Committe!"

Tsuna nearly cried in despair.

What was he going to do now?

Everytime their leader had a plan, one of his friends or himself ended up injured.

Them taking over the Student Committee would mean the Disciplinary Committee has a powerful rival!

Wait, maybe that's not so bad.

He probably could live with that.

Yay. Life.

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, 1:00 pm, Reception Room)**

"Hibari-san, the new Student Committee head is here."

"Send her in".

"Kyou~chan!!! How ya doing?"

He twitched. It was Jenny. You could beat her down, but she'd be up in a nano-second.

Hibari Kyouya, the most feared person in Namimori (and possibly the world) for the first time...

Wished he wouldn't be in school for a day.

* * *

**The Cause for Hibari's Anger: **He now has to deal with me and my friends as... EQUALS.

**The Effect of Hibari's Anger:** Well, you can't really call it anger. He's too shocked to do anything.

**Mission Complete?:** Yes... Just one step to annoying him to death... One step closer to- oops, nearly spilled it.

* * *

**~*Author's Notes*~**

_Muahaha... In a few chapters (or the next one), a dark plan will be revealed._

_I've been planning to write this. First... The Cooking Club. Now... The Student Committee._

_I have serious writers block. It took me a week just to write 100 words. I've been working on this short chapter for 3 weeks. Pathetic, right?_

_This might the only update you'll see in a while. School started, and it's making me crazy._

* * *

**Cooking Club Corner!**

Me: Well, this was rather uneventful. Anyways, why do people think I'm weird? I'm not!

Megan: Riiiiiiiight. You're planning on- MPHFF!

Me: Shhhh! Here's a cookie. They can't know what's going on yet!

Megan: Fine, fine.

Hibari: Hn. Change the stupid title.

Me: Oops! My bad!

**Student Committee Lounge!**

Megan: That's better.

Me: I kinda miss the cooking club.

Wonyung: Jenny, think about it. You've just been promoted to a higher seat of power.

Me: Wonyung! When did you get here! That's a extremely good point.

Gokudera: Now you sound like turf top.

Me: That's not much, condsidering it's coming from a squid head.

Gokudera: WHY YOU....

Megan: Well, time to go before something gets destroyed.

Hibari: It'd better not be school property. Or I'll bite you all to death.

Ara-chan (the arapaima): *jumps out of tank, bite's Hibari's hand and lands back into tank*

The rest of us: ...

Me: Did something happen? I'm sure nothing did.

Megan: Never mind.

* * *

**Well, I suddenly felt like making my dear arapaima bite Hibari. Was that good enough for you, Pineapple Mist?**

**Free tonfa shaped cookies to anyone who reviews!**

**Ushishishi~ Being mean to Ace-kun? **

**Hi Bel! We're not being mean, we're just pursuing some dreams.**

**Okies, that's nice. What's your evil plan?**

**CAN'T TELL YOU!!!**

**Fine. A game of tag, anyone? Who ever is not it has to be turned into a cactus.**

**No thank you... Well, time to go!**


	4. The Meeting

**Yay! Wonyung has a Fanfic account. Her pen-name is khrhibariluv. Yes, we all love Hibari. **

**Hasn't any figured out the Cooking Club turned Student Committee's ulterior motive? It's not just driving Hibari insane~**

* * *

**[]How to Annoy Hibari Kyouya: The Cause and Effect[]**: Show up at a school meeting and cause all sorts of hell. Suggest a halloween party of some sort (I know, it's a bit early, but what the heck. I got plans for this XD) and some how get the Skylark to gut the Tuna.

* * *

Me and my right-hand Isabella were at a school meeting.

"Sooooo... Any ideas for the Halloween Bash?"

Everyone remained silent and nervously looked at Hibari.

"We are not having one." He was still wearing his normal frown.

"Awwwwwww, come on Kyou~chan! Let's get in to American spirit, even though this is Japan!"

He twitched. Everyone except me and my friend flinched and tried to slide away without provoking anything.

"Hnnn... Why should I allow this?"

"Because, the Student Committee has the same powers as you, and if everyone in here decides who's side they're on, we'll most likely beat you down into the dirt."

"... What ever. I don't really care." Psh, as if. Lier.

"So, who wants a halloween bash?" Cricket chirping. And chirping. Annnnd chirping."I. SAID. WHO WANTS A F***ING HALLOWEEN BASH?!?!?" Five of them raised their hands. I can be very scary.

Returning to my happy mode, I continued. "Who doesn't want one?" Four people raised their hands.

I grinned and laughed my evil laugh "KAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Student Committee wins~ We're having a Halloween Bash!"

The five who voted for the party were starting to regret this.

* * *

After school ended, I kept close to Megan and Cindi.

"How should we do the Halloween Bash?" Cindi was walking on my left side, and Megan on my right.

"I shrugged. I don't know... A costume contest would be good. Then a scare-fest."

We laughed. "Hibari would win that without appearing! Ha haaaaaaaaa."

"What's so funny herbivore?" I stiffened. Sure, he's awesome and stuff, but I'd still be scared of him at some point.

It's only natural.

"Oh, nothing much. Just some ideas for the Halloween Bash."

We happened to spot Tsuna and Cindi ran up to him.

"Yo, Tsunami! Are you going to enter the costume contest for the upcoming Halloween event?"

He shrinked away from Cindi. "Errr... Not... Really... No."

Isabella appeared out of nowhere and said...

"You could bleach your hair blond and wear a black cape! You'd like like a mafia boss!"

Tsuna went "Hiiiiiiiii! No no no no no no no no no no no no no!!!"

"Why not?"

Oh yeah.... To initiate the plan. "Weren't you thinking before that Hibari should dress up as a cute little kitty-cat?"

Tsuna frantically waved his hands as Hibari approached him with the intent to kill.

Lies or not, he needed to vent on someone.

* * *

Student Committee Members:

Jenny Chan/Me: The leader and the criminal mastermind.

Isabella: The seemingly innocent girl. She always seems to be thinking of something.

Harrison: The victim of Wonyung and Isabella's torture, although you never see it.

Wonyung: The person with a plan in her mind at every moment.

Megan: The girl who can throw you over a building. Also hyper and spontaneous.

Cindi: Don't mess with her. She is more dangerous than you think, no joke. JK!

Chiara: The super-genius who handles the financial section of the committee, a.k.a. the human super computer.

Nancy: Quiet and dangerous, but also very nice.

* * *

**The Cause for Hibari's Anger**: My loudness during the meeting. Yes, I can yell VERY VERY VERY loudly.

**The Effect of Hibari's Anger**: He beats up poor Tsuna for no reason, cough cough.

**Mission Complete?**: Oh ho ho... This is just the beginning. Not even.

* * *

**_~*_Author's Notes_*~_**

_Yeah, as mentioned at the beginning, Wonyung has made her own fanfic account and is planning on posting a story._

_Our motive is very simple. I'll reveal it soon. Or never. Unless you guys figure it out!_

_I've decided to add my friend Nancy._

_The Halloween will come in three different parts:_

_-Supplies for decoration. You can find many things to do with just a bucket of paint._

_-Designing the appearence of the party and then d__oing the actual decorating. And the m__usic. We can't forget music._

_-Finally, there is the party. A costume contest, karaoke, and a scare-off._

_Man, I revealed a lot!_

* * *

**Student Committee Lounge**

Me: *Grinning*  
Gokudera: DON'T YOU THINK OF KILLING JUUDAIME!!!  
Tsuna: D-d-don't be so harsh!  
Gokudera: WAAAAAAH!!! I AM NOT WORTHY OF BEING YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN!!!  
Megan: What did you want to show us?  
Me: Just something.

_Video Begins_

_Halls of Nami-chuu._

Hibari: *To a student running in the halls* Hn? Running in the hallways? *Takes out pen and paper*. I'll write you to death.  
Student 1: G-g-g-gomenasai!  
Hibari: *Hands him paper* Double Detention.

_End of Video_

Gokudera:Pft... AHAHAHAAAA!!! "I'll write you to death."? AHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!

Me: Let's not show him that. So, our guest today is Fong, the best martial artist ever!  
Fong: *smiles angelically* Thank you for inviting me today.  
Me: You are like a father to I-pin, right?  
Fong: I guess so. She is such a sweet girl  
Me: Okay, next question! Fong, ni ji xue? Wo men dou bu zhi dao chi ta de Arcobaleno ji xue, jiang zhi wo xiang xian wen ni.  
Fong: Wo bu nen gao shu ni, dui bu chi.  
Me: Mei guan xi.  
Megan: ??? Don't speak in chinese!!! We can't understand you!  
Me: I asked him how old he was, since none of us knew any of the Arcobaleno's REAL age, and I would ask him first.  
Fong: Then I said I wasn't allowed to tell her.  
Me: I finished with saying 'no problem'.  
Wonyung: Well, that should cover everything toda-  
Hibari: Crowding? Again?  
Me: This is the Student Committee room, so there shouldn't be a problem.  
Hibari:... What in the world are you planning here in Namimori?  
Me:... Sorrythereisnotimeleftwehavetogobyebye! *Rushes away*

* * *

**This seems to be lamer than the rest of the chapters, but oh well.**

**Hiiiiiiiiii! What's going on?!??!**

**Oh, hey Tsuna. Got no time. Out.**

**I just needed to as-**

**OUT!!! I HAVE STUFF TO DO!!! (Not really... I just have writer's block. But I guarantee a better chapter next.) **


	5. Varia Brand Varia Room Paints

**Okay, so new chapter! Megan has made a fanfic account too: finklemeire. I know it's funny.**

**Me, Wonyung and Megan might work on one together. Expect randomness.**

**You know, I'm going to add two pairings to this. **

**Megan/Yamamoto (she loves him) is a definite one.**

**Since I don't hate people unless I have a valid reason, FREE TONFA COOKIES FOR ALL!!!**

**I happily do not own KHR. I'd bring this world to ruins if I did.**

**Trust me, I can ruin things easily. **

**But, that's not what we're focusing on.**

* * *

**[]How to Annoy Hibari Kyouya: The Cause and Effect[]: **Get paint. Lot's of it. Commence Operation: Namimori Ground Mural. Mua ha ha ha!!!

* * *

**(Namimori Shopping District, 7:00am)**

I was walking with Nancy to get supplies for our grand Halloween Bash.

"Soooo Nancy, what should we get first?" I chuckled.

Oh boy... This was going to be a lot of fun.

Looking at our long list, she then said:

"Paint. Any type, any color, as long as it's still considered paint".

I grinned. "Gather up the rest of the student committee. I got a plan!"

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, 7:30 am, Front of School)**

After using my 'connections' to get a large truckload of paint delivered to the school, the rest of the committee appeared.

We started moving the numerous paint cans to the roof.

Isabella was discussing the plan with Cindi, who took every bit of info in.

"Well, what's going to happen?" Megan asked Cindi.

Cindi emmitted a scary aura.

"Something VEEEEEERY funny. But devastating to a certain weak 'friend' of ours."

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, 7:55am, The Grand Old Roof)**

We got AAAAAAALLLLL the paint to the roof.

Trust me, it was a lot of paint.

I stood in front of the cans and relayed the plans to the rest of my friends.

"Remember, the cans have to be thrown in the correct places. Now, pop the lids off."

They nodded and started using spoons to take the paint can lids off.

I know, I know! Spoons are stupid.

At least it's not tonfas.

Chiara smiled.

"The art teacher will love this."

I smiled again, in a creepy matter.

"Okay guys! Commence Operation Namimori Ground Mural! Go, go, go!"

They started tossing the cans off the roof. One by one.

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, 7:31am, Tsuna's Homeroom)**

Yamamoto pointed out the window.

"Ahaha! Look guys! It's raining paint cans! Isn't that strange?"

Gokudera face palmed at his stupidity.

"Stupid baseball idiot! People are just throwing them off the roof!"

By then, we only had about 69 paint cans left.

Now, for the finishing touches.

"Look! These people are good! It's spelling something!" Yamamoto said.

Gokudera read the words that were almost complete.

"We... Support ... Tsunayoshi ... Sawada... Of Class... 2-B."

Gokudera grinned. "They know how good you are, Juudaime!"

Tsuna paled and hoped that nothing to bad would happen.

Too bad it did.

In the form of death itself...

The person...

Arrived...

It was no one else but...

HIBARI KYOUYA!!!

RAWR! HE'LL BITE YOU ALL TO DEATH!!!

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, 7:31am, Tsuna's Homeroom, just 30 seconds later)**

Hibari's cold glare froze everyone except Yamamoto.

Yamamoto's warm personality remains unaffected due to some unforeseen circumstances.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada. For being the reason of the vandalized school grounds, I'll destroy you."

Hibari was so mad that he didn't use his famous catch-phrase that can be heard around the world.

Tsuna screamed, and screamed, and... Got knocked out.

But I guarantee that he was mentally screaming.

* * *

The Student Committee was wiping their hands.

"By the way... Where did 'ya get all this paint?"

I laughed nervously while tossing a towl off the roof.

"Well, let's just say that the Varia won't need them anymore."

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, 4:55pm, Front of School)**

Hibari was sitting next to a paint can he found on the roof.

_Varia brand Varia room paints_.

"Hmph, those herbivores will pay."

He looked out the window and smirked.

What they didn't know...

He pressed a button and all the painted ground flipped over to reveal...

Clean, school grounds.

Under that patch of ground, Disciplinary Committee members were working hard to wipe the paint off the fake ground.

How do I know this?

Let's just say a little bird flying by told me.

Cliche, I know.

* * *

**(Varia Base, the Next Day, the Varia Lounge)**

"VRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Here is Squalo and his catch-phrase.

"Mou~ where did all my wonderful room paint go?" Here is the Necrophiliac we know as Lussuria.

"Ushishishi~ I hope who ever stole it used it all up." Here is Belphagor with his cool laugh and his hate of paint.

"Oh no... What will the boss say..." Well... This guy isn't worth mentioning.

The door to the room burst open.

"I'll bite you all to death. Just because I am bored".

And... Hibari Kyouya.

He traveled to Italy to kill some time... And part of the Varia's life span.

* * *

******(Namimori Junior High, The Day After That, Student Committee Lounge)**

"Well guys, that was a waste of paint."

Isabella was looking at the list of items.

Megan went to Take-sushi to pick up dinner.

And to chat *cough, flirt, cough* with Yamamoto.

They look so cute together.

I smiled. "Relax guys, I have back up supplies."

Harrison grinned evilly.

"Jen and me doubled the amount of supplies we have. Just for our plans."

Everyone else had the same sadistic grin on their faces.

* * *

**The Cause for Hibari's Anger**: We ruined the school grounds.

**The Effect of Hibari's Anger**: He beats up the Varia (Except Xanxus. He was out drinking wine.)

**Mission Complete?**: Fail. Hibari flipped the grounds. At least we got a picture of the grand mural.

* * *

**_~*_Author's Notes_*~_**

_Megan loves Yamamoto. Period._

_I now have a notebook to brainstorm for stories._

_Now, I have no problem writning longer chapters. Yay!_

_I wonder... Should I really add pairings? Megan/Yamamoto definitely._

_Not so sure about Me/Dino..._

_Megan, I tease you because you are my friend. And because you love Yamamoto._

_I chose to have 69 paint cans left for a reason._

__

_The art teacher that Chiara refers to is my school's art teacher. She's amazing and cool. _

I forgot what else I was going to say... I'm sure I was going to say something important...

_Ah yes, Megan (finklemeire) has a story planned out. Yay!_

_The Varia brand Varia room paints? Well..._

* * *

**Student Committee Lounge**

Me: Well, wasn't this fun?  
Colonello: You kids have some guts, kora!  
Megan: Kids? You call us kids? YOU ARE A FREAKING BABY!!!  
Me: Well, that's not the case... A few decades ago these seven-  
Reborn:*glare* I know you know what happened, but don't you dare tell the world.  
Me: Fine, fine. Today, our guest is the Cavallone boss Dino!  
Dino: *smiles* Hi everyone!  
Me: So Dino, you own a ferrari, right?  
Dino: Yeah, why?  
Me: Do you know that 'Dino' is a type of ferrari?  
Dino: *swear dropped* No...  
Megan: So is Enzo.  
Cindi: Therefore, You and your turtle are named after cars.  
Dino: ... That's cool.  
Tsuna: Wow... I never knew that...  
Me: So... HUG TIME!!! *Hugs Dino*  
Dino: ... O///O Well that concludes this episode of Student Committee Lounge!

* * *

**Yay! My longest chapter ever! I feel better, now that words are just coming to me.**

**Hey, if any of you have problems writing, write a loose version of the chapter, then start typing it up. **

**Add stuff along the way, and you should have a longer chapter in no time.**

**See you all next time, and remember to review!**


	6. Glitter,Glitter,Streamer Flamethrower?

**Okay, so this is a quick update. Yay! **

**Maybe it would be easier if I did it slowly, so this would be funnier.**

**So, the first official pairings for this story:**

**1) Megan X Yamamoto**

**2)Me X Dino (Yay!)**

**3)Wonyoung X Hibari**

**Maybe Isabella X Belphegor? **

**I can see that working very well.**

**So, That's about it. FREE LEON SHAPED COOKIES!!!**

**Also, I don't own KHR.**

* * *

**[]How to Annoy Hibari Kyouya: The Cause and Effect[]**: We'll welcome Lussuria to the secret store of glitter we have. And let Belphegor play with streamers.

* * *

After our genius ground mural, Wonyoung came up with something new.

Reader, let me ask you just two questions.

What do you get when you leave Lussuria with lots of glitter?

What if you leave Belphegor play with streamers and knives?

Pure fun and destruction that has to do with tonfas and knives.

We all love that, right?

RIGHT!??!?!

* * *

**(Varia Base, Saturday Morning, Lussuria's Cozy Kitchen)**

Lussuria squealed in pure delight.

"Mwaaaaaah~ Look at all this pretty glitter!!! What do you need help with?"

Megan was chosen for this particular mission.

"Well, we had this very dull room in our school..."

Lussuria's eyes sparkled.

"We wanted to ask a proffessional for some help, since we wanted to change it."

Lussuria squealed again.

"Waaaaah~ Just leave it to me hon! I'll get things done~"

Wow, this person sure knows how to make a rhyme for every time!

He ran into his own room and came out with a bag of stuff, grabbed the glitter, and went on the next plane to Japan.

Oh, what fun we are going to have~

* * *

**(Varia Base, Saturday Morning, Belphegor's Shredded Room)**

Isabella was playing with streamers.

"So, Bel. I was wondering, are you interested in playing a prank on Ace-kun?"

Belphegor's normal wide grin turned even wider.

If that's even physically possible.

I highly doubt it.

"Prank Ace-kun? Ushishishi~ The prince won't possibly miss THIS sort of opportunity."

He took Isabella's bag of pastel rainbow streamers and ran off.

Wait, he doesn't know the plan!!!

Maybe it'll all fit in some how.

I hope.

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, Saturday Afternoon, Reception Room)**

Lussuria giggled and poured glitter around the room carefully.

He then decided that the furniture need a complete makeover.

"Hmmm... This room needs a bit more pink."

He pulled out a assortment of...

I don't even know.

Let's just call it Varia Brand Varia Room Decoration Items.

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, Saturday Afternoon, Reception)**

Lussuria had just left, and Belphegor entered the room without meeting up with him.

"Ushishishi~ Let the games begin!"

Belphegor began throwing knives with the streamers attached to them.

The result....

Errrr....

Well....

Imagine a jungle.

Now imagine it as a rainbow.

Now imagine it as a jungle of streamers that are rainbow colored.

After finishing his awesome prank, Belphegor left throught the window.

Getting revenge on Ace-kun is so much fun.

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, Sunday Morning, Reception Room)**

Hibari looked completely shocked, which is something that shouldn't happen.

Who in the world did this...

Hibari then saw the Varia knives and knew the answer.

So, the so called genius did this?

If he was a genius, shouldn't he erase the evidence?

He sighed and clapped his hands twice.

Hibird flew in with something strapped to his back.

"Hibari~Hibari~Hibari~" Hibird chirped.

"Get rid of all this herbivorus garbage.

"Midori Tanabiku~ Namimori noooooo~"

The little bird then lifted a small nozzle with it's wings.

Can they be counted as hands?

Hibird flicked a switch and pointed the nozzle at the streamers.

The nozzle then blasted a large amount of flames out and burned all the rainbowy-glittery stuff.

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, Sunday Afternoon, Student Committee Office)**

Isabella and I were reviewing the security tapes.

Hibird used a flamethrower to burn the glitter and the streamers.

Yes, the little 'harmless' fella carries a flamethrower.

Why in the name of Katekyo Hitman Reborn am I not suprised?

Turns out the furniture is flame proof and blast proof.

Not to mention bullet proof.

We REALLY need to work harder to take over Namimori District.

Yes, I have revealed our ulterior motive.

Take Over Namimori.

Well, who cares.

You people better not report us to the authorities, because we'll hunt you down.

* * *

**(Our Head Quarters, Sunday Night, Dining Room)**

Our HQ is basically a large building in the city.

From here, we can control some minor parts of the government.

How do you think we got this cool building?

So anyway, Harrison was kind enough to get our stuff from the school.

In our language, that means he had to go or die.

"So Megan, how was Yamamoto's baseball game?"

She squealed happily.

"He played so well! Afterwards, we walked for a bit and went to his place for sushi!"

Wonyoung grinned. "You two make such a CUTE couple!"

Luckily, Megan didn' hear that.

Megan turned to me and asked "Is Dino still a big klutz?"

I nodded. "He nearly fell off a cliff, eventhough it was like, one hundred yards away."

Cindi laughed. "Really? Oh my gosh, that's so dorky!"

I laughed too. "Still, he IS cute. I mean.... Isabella, isn't he just so huggable looking?"

Isabella nodded. "Yeah, no matter what you still want to hug him! And emphasis on the YOU."

I changed the topic. "So, is Belphegor as sadistic as they say?"

She shrugged. "Not really, he's actually kind of cool."

Wonyoung laughed. "Hibari nearly beat me into the dirt for some stupid reason."

"Really? What was it?" Nancy looked bored.

"Exsisting. I nearly died because exisisted."

Seriously? That dude has a MAAAAAAJOR problem.

We continued to talk while Harrison brought our stuff in.

"What should we have for dinner today? Sushi?"

Everyone cheered and Megan jumped up.

"I'll go get it! Besides, I have to tell him tonight's homework!"

Riiiiiight... As if your boss will believe that.

"Jenny? Any new plans?"

I grinned widely and the rest of them did the same.

Oh, we won't tell you our plans now.

More important things are to be done right now.

* * *

**(Namimori District, Monday Morning, On the Way to School)**

Yamamoto and Megan were chatting.

"We just pranked Hibari, and he was SOOOO shocked! But he quickly covered it up."

He laughed. "Megan-chan what did you do now?"

"We got the Varia to cover it in glitter and streamers."

He looked mortified, but then Megan laughed.

"You actually fell for that~"

Yamamoto laughed with her.

* * *

**(Namimori General Hospital, At That Same Moment)**

Belphegor was bloody and tied/chained to a gurney.

Hibari found him loitering and beat him up.

The doctors injected morhpine into him.

Prepare for extreme OOC-ness

"THE PRINCER REFUSES TO BE TREATED THIS WAY!!! AHAHAHAHA~"

Isabella knocked him out with a book.

* * *

**(Namimori District, Still The Same Moment, On a Random Street)**

Dino was walking next to me.

"So, how's everything going, Jen?"

"Oh, perfectly fine. Hibari is going to snap soon~"

Being Dino, he tripped.

I helped him up.

"Geez, you're such a klutz!"

We arrived at my destination and Dino hugged me before going continuing on.

* * *

**(Namimori Junior High, Still the same moment, Reception Room)**

"So, Kyouya! How are things going?"

Wonyoung was sitting next to Hibari.

"Hn. Same as nomal. Why do you care?"

Wonyoung just chuckled and walked out of the room.

_'Things are going well for our organization.'_

* * *

**The Cause for Hibari's Anger**: Glitter Glitter Streamer Streamer.

**The Effect of Hibari's Anger**: Belphegor gets some broken bones and morphine.

**Mission Complete?**: Success. That's all I have to say for now.

* * *

**_~*_Author's Notes_*~_**

_I fail at partly romantic scenes XP_

_EVERYONE!!! LOOK THIS UP ON YOUTUBE:_

_Hyadain-My First Friend_

_Saddest thing ever, BUT SO CUTE!!! Value your friends and don't take them for granted! I mean it!_

_O///O Dino is just so cool._

_Wonyoung and I had a big debate on pairings. _

_We all agreed that Megan gets Yamamoto. __We argued about who gets Hibari. __I let Wonyoung have him. I don't regret it._

_Belphegor has bad grammar. 'The Princer?' Is that some sort of wrestling name?!?!_

_Who wants Cindi to be paired with Xanxus?_

* * *

**Student Committee Lounge**

Me: Since I feel hyper, we'll just have a whole bunch of people here!  
Hibari: Crowding? I'll bite you to death.  
Wonyoung: Awww Hibari! Don't be mean to her!  
Dino: Yeah!  
Yamamoto: I brought sushi from my dad! Megan, help me pass it out!  
Megan: Okay!  
I-pin: Hibari... *Pinzu-time bomb*  
Tsuna: Hiiiiiii! *tosses I-pin out the window*  
Fong: Good grief, she still has a long way to go...  
Skull: Hey everyone! Don't you dare ignore me!  
Reborn: Idiot lackey. *kicks him sky-high*  
Ryohei: KYOOOOOOKUGEN!!! THIS IS FUN TO THE EXTREME.  
Colonello: Single minded as always, kora!  
Lal Mirch: Look who's talking.  
Colonello: Lal-chan! What's that suppose to mean?  
Lal Mirch: DON'T YOU DARE 'CHAN' ME!!!  
Me: Ehehe... Since I don't know what else to say...  
Everyone (with Hibari in a monotone):See you all next time!  
Hibari: Pathetic herbivore.  
Me: Hey!!!

* * *

**The words are just coming to me. I don't want to update quickly, since it might give me writers block soon, so this might be the last update for another two weeks.**

**Stupid Colonello...**

**Hey Lal-san! What's wrong?**

**Colonello is being an idiot again.**

**That's just mean, kora!**

**SHUT UP!!!!**

***bz-aak* AGHHH!!! SOMEONE HELP ME, KORA!**

**(End Transmisson)**


	7. Suprising Marriage Related Issues!

**Jenny here, with the new chapter!**

**Brainstorms are so much fun...**

**Also, due to Isabella's complaints about being paired up with Belphegor, I've changed it.**

**It's now Isabella x Basil.**

**What IS wrong with being paired up with Belphegor?**

**I don't own KHR.**

**Free Hibird shaped frosted sugar cookie with extra candies and cream!**

**Also a cup of fresh, delicious, english toffee cappuccino!**

* * *

**[]How to Annoy Hibari Kyouya: The Cause and Effect[]**: Use a sound altering program to blemish Hibari's image.

* * *

Now, for the first event, Karaoke, we had to find some songs.

Chiara, the genius found a program to alter the pitch of songs.

You know, so people can sing what ever song, even if their voice is too high or too low.

Megan and me have a certain song to alter....

Puff the Magic Dragon.

Oh boy... Hibari is going to be SOOOOO mad.

* * *

**(ALL HALLWAYS AND ROOMS OF NAMIMORI JUNIOR HIGH!!!)**

A very strange song started playing everywhere within the school.

"Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea..."

Every student, teacher, animal...

Hell, every living thing just...

They just froze, like all muscles have been tensed.

The voice singing...

It sounded like Hibari Kyouya.

The infamous head prefect of the school.

Feared in over 30 countries.

This was impossible...

How could this happen?

Of course, it was the Student Committee's doing.

But no one would find out that it was us, right?

* * *

**(That same moment, Reborn's POV)**

These kids sure have big plans.

Take over Namimori? Sounds interesting.

What a strange bunch...

That Wonyoung... Hibari is more relaxed around her.

Yamamoto is at his happiest around Megan, how cute.

And my old pupil Dino seems to like visiting the Student Committe Leader, Jenny.

Hmm.... Maybe I can work this to my advantage.

* * *

**(Somewhere Within the School)**

As Gokudera was walking by, I tossed him the laptop with the culprit program.

"Wow, great song choice Gokudera!"

He went "Urk!" when Hibari appeared.

Even he knows that now is not a time to mess with him.

* * *

**(Walking To Somewhere From School, Just a 'bunch' of people)**

A bunch of people were walking randomly.

By a bunch of people (aka. a crowd) we mean:

Yamamoto, Tsuna, Dino, Basil and the Student Committee.

Gokudera... Err.... Poison cooking cough cough.

Reborn came out of nowhere.

"I have a good idea."

Tsuna gulped.

Reborn having a good idea?

Not a good thing.

"How about all of us attend the Halloween Bash. No backing out, Tsuna"

Okay... What does Reborn have in mind?

"Dino, escort Jenny. No complaints."

Dino stood there and blushed.

"Yamamoto, escort Megan."

Megan blushed a deep red, but Yamamoto didn't notice.

"Ahaha! What should I go as, Meg-chan?"

"We will somehow get Hibari to go with Wonyoung."

Everybody stiffed, but Wonyoung couldn't care less :)

* * *

"So... Jenny. What should I go as?"

I shrugged.

Dino is so dang cute!

I mean, look at his messy hair!

"Hmmm.... What about a cowboy? You certaintly seem to fit the description."

"Don't see why not! What are you going as?"

I thought for a minute.

"I have absolutely no clue..."

"How... About... A mage!!!

"... Final Fantasy much?"

"Ehehehe... Err... Yeah."

"Fine."

* * *

"Eto~ I think I should go as a baseball player."

"Okay! You're just going to wear your baseball uniform, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course! Couldn't be anything else in the world. Ever."

"How about a samurai?"

"Okay."

So much for not being anything else.

* * *

"Hello, Isabella-chan."

"Hi Basil! Would you like to come to the halloween bash with me?"

"I would be honored. I think I shall go as a knight. What do you think?"

"Okay! See you there~"

* * *

"Hey Hibari"

"..."

"Hibari? Hellooooooo! Anyone there?"

Wonyoung was walking next to Hibari.

"What is it, herbivore?"

"Can you come with me to the Halloween Bash?"

"..."

"You'll go as a vampire!"

"No."

"I heard that there will be a lack of discipline!"

"Fine, herbivore."

"Yay!"

"Don't make me regret this!"

* * *

Tsuna was curious about what Reborn was planning.

"Reborn! Why are you pairing the Student Committee with some of my friends?"

"Their relationship will benefit the Family Alliance."

Typical.

"So... What is going to happen?"

Reborn smiled evilly.

Not a good sign.

"They are going to marry each other in the future."

"HIIIIIIIIII!!! WHAT!!! HIBARI HAS TO MARRY WONYOUNG??!? DINO HAS TO MARRY JENNY!?!? MEGAN IS-"

Reborn whacked Tsuna on the head.

"I know already. Of course. I have it all planned out perfectly."

Tsuna fainted.

Reborn fell asleep.

* * *

**The Cause for Hibari's Anger**: Puuuuuufff, the magic dragon, lived by the sea... You know the rest.

**The Effect of Hibari's Anger**: Gokudera, I feel sorry for you.

**Mission Complete?**: Kind of.

* * *

**_~*_Author's Notes_*~_**

_I am rushing the story along a bit._

_This fanfic might end in about 5 chapters._

_I have a awesome new fanfic idea for KHR that I am DYING to start._

_Yeah, Wonyoung is going to be Hibari's wife._

_Megan will be Yamamoto's wife._

_And... You know the rest._

* * *

**Student Committee Lounge**

Me: So guys...  
Tsuna: Do you know Reborn's plan?  
Me: He always has a plan of some sort.  
Tsuna: You know... The...  
Me: What?  
Tsuna: Never mind.  
Fong: *sigh* this place is so hectic...  
I-pin: Master! I-pin missed you *hugs are exchanged*  
Me: Awww.... That is so adorable!  
Hibari: Crowding as always?  
Dino: Yo, everybody!  
Me: Dino-kun! *hug*  
Yamamoto: Ahaha!! You two sure are close!  
Me and Dino: O///O  
Megan: Hey Takeshi!  
Yamamoto: Hi Megan!  
Basil: Lady Bella!  
Isabella: Bas!!!  
The Rest Of Us: *thinking* _How cute!!!  
_Byakuran: Haha, what a nice gathering!  
Me: PEDOPHILE ALERT!! MEGAN!!! GET THE ANTI-PEDO SPRAY!!!  
Megan: Got it! *sprays Byakuran*  
Byakuran: AAAAAHHH!!! IT BURNS!!!  
Me: Wait... This isn't TYL... Ah well.  
Dino: ... What the heck?  
Me: Cindi, Isabella and Chiara developed it.  
Cindi: It is made from hydrochloric acid.  
Isabella: Not tested on animals.  
Me: Let me guess... You tested it on Shamal.  
Chiara: Yeah...  
Me: Great work guys!!!  
Dino:...  
Verde: Hmm.... Care to develope a second version?  
Me: I dunno...  
Reborn: Hn.... Everything is going perfectly...  
Me: ??? Well, see you all next time!

* * *

**Well, I DO have an awesome idea for a fanfic. Not telling~**

**I really am rushing this to add my new fanfic idea.**

**Maybe I won't. I love this story.**

**Maybe I will... ****I think... ****Oh, I know!**

**Wait.. Nevermi-**

**VOOOOOOOOI!!!! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!**

**Fine. I'll ask the readers!**

**Should I...**

**1) Rush this for my new idea.**

**2) Continue this at normal speed.**

**Hmpf. Stupid girl. She'll accept anonymus reviews too! So 'no worries'.**

**Shut up Squalo! So, remember to review! **


	8. The Sweet Halloween Party and Then Some

**Well, here is The... Amazing... HALLOWEEN SPECIAL CHAPPY!!!**

**Yeah, for being such good readers, you guys get pumpkin sodas.**

**And Enzo shaped mint chocolate cookies.**

**No more Isabella X Basil.**

**She apparently does not want to be paired with a fictional character.**

**My respect for her has dropped a bit.**

**Isabella, just don't say anything. Just don't.**

**And yes, Chiara IS awesome.**

**She baked cookies for everyone in my class last year.**

**They had our names on them.**

**She conveniently forgot to make one for the biggest jerk in my class.**

**She actually did forget. She gave him the cookie the next day.**

**Awesome. She's so awesome, she's nice to the biggest jerk in the history of jerks.**

**I don't own KHR.**

**Ah yes. Megan. Don't get mad at me. **

**Just don't.**

* * *

Yay! Halloween is finally here! We put ALL the decorations up!

The school looks amazing.

Silver, Black, Gold, Orange.

The amazing streamers, the glitter... Yeah

Chiara did a really amazing job.

Of course she did.

She's Chiara.

Diss her and you will have the entire student committee come after you like an angry swarm.

No chance of survival.

* * *

**The Costumes and Their Wearers**

Me: White Mage (convinced by Dino-kun. I know almost nothing about Final Fantasy.)

Isabella: Gothic Ballerina (she's awesome like that. Or, she just wanted to be something un-anime as possible.)

Cindi: Tiger (she makes a awesome one)

Harrison: Harry Potter (he looks like him too)

Wonyoung: Ninja (I don't think she wanted to be a vampire. I don't know why)

Megan: Mouse (the two of us love mice)

Chiara: Teacher (she makes that costume awesome)

Nancy: Angel (the type you'd find on Harrison's left shoulder. She says she's just his guardian angel.)

Tsuna: Giotto (forc-I mean convinced by Cindi)

Gokudera: Suicide Bomber (that I can already see)

Yamamoto: Samurai (convinced by his girlfriend Megan)

Hibari: Vampire (GASPETH!! EDWARD CULLEN!?! I can just imagine that.)

Mukuro: Warlock (cape and all. With his awesome pitchfork.)

Ryohei: Mr. Extreme (... I don't even know anymore. I really don't)

Dino: Cowboy (SQWEE~ SO HAWT. ... I am such a fangirl.)

Chrome: Princess (her hair is down. She fits the princess style.)

Basil: Knight (we helped him decide. He might've embarressed himself.)

* * *

**First Event: The long awaited costume contest!**

Hibari wouldn't go to a crowded place, so he wasn't here.

Much to Wonyoung's dissapointment.

Dino won first place, by making many girls swoon with his cute smile.

I soaked those girls with syrup.

Those girls never knew who did it.

Neither did Dino.

It's not like he found out what happened.

Yamamoto won second for being such a awesome samurai.

Megan hugged him.

Yamamoto gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She turned bright red.

Harrison got third place for being a convincing Harry Potter.

Hermione nearly dragged him away.

Something about a war with dark wizards.

* * *

**Next Event: Karaoke!**

Wonyoung sang Sakura Addiction (With Hibari watching from a distance, of course.)

Tsuna sang Life. (Aww, it's an awesome song.)

Megan and Yamamoto sang Oretachi no Yakusoku. (They did such a good job.)

For the finale, the Student Committee and the Vongola, along with Dino sang Yakusoku no Basho E.

It was amazing.

We had a voice recording for Hibari.

A certain somebody convinced him to sing.

No one but us knew that Hibari was the awesomest singer.

* * *

**Final Event: The AMAZING Scare Off!!!**

The Scarers

Me (Muahahaha!!!)

Dino (Do I have to do this?)

Wonyoung (I will fail. Epicly)

Basil (Ahh, this will be so fun)

The Scarees

Ryohei (HAHA!! I'D LIKE THOSE SCARERS TO TRY!)

Tsuna (I don't like this...)

Gokudera (Whatever)

Hibari (... No crowding)

* * *

_Me: Okay! I'll handle Ryohei!!!_

I was in a hidden section in the ceiling.

I waited till Ryohei was almost under me.

I went "GYAAAAHRGGGGGGGGG!!!"

He punched his fists into the air.

"I'VE WET MY PANTS TO THE EXTREEEEEME!!!"

He fainted.

And fell to the floor like a lame, stiff board.

How stupid was that?

* * *

_Dino: I'll handle Tsuna. Wish me luck!_

He jumped out in front of him while he was walking.

Just for the record, Dino is wearing a demon mask.

"AGGGGGH!!!" Dino made a really frightning sound.

(At the Scarer's team base)

"Yay Dino! You did it!"

I gave him a big hug.

Harrison decided to say something stupid that would almost cost him his life.

"Awww... How cute! Are you sure you two aren't boyfriend - girlfriend?"

I blushed really hard and was about to deny it.

But Dino just put a arm around my neck and said...

"Yup! It's official! Jen-chan's my girlfriend!!!"

Everyone just laughed while I blushed harder.

Dang it Dino! I'd be mad, but you're too cute!!!

* * *

_Wonyoung: I'll fail. I know I will. Just you wait._

There wasn't much to say.

Gokudera blaster her out of her hiding place before she could do anything.

Hibari later beat the living daylights out of him for injuring his precious person.

* * *

_Basil: Oh! I'm am the last oneth! I must scare Hibari-dono._

Basil walked in front of a bored Hibari.

"Oh um... Hibari-dono! Hello!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"I must scare thee! Er um... Booeth?"

Gets tonfa'd into the ground.

(Scarer's Base)

We all winced when Hibari beat up Basil.

"Hey guys... Why did we have to let Basil get beat up?"

"Because... I don't even know. Why did we?"

I quickly rushed to save poor Basil.

WHY MUST THE INNOCENT BE TORTURED SO!?!?!?

* * *

**(After the Halloween Party)**

Officially, no guy can even poke Wonyoung.

Due to a certain cautious head prefect.

Officially, every fangirl at Namimori Junior High has given up trying to win Yamamoto's heart.

The only thing Yamamoto loves more than sushi, shigure kintoki, and baseball is _**Megan Connelly**_.

Officially, Dino's men have already decided who he is going to marry.

All without telling him.

Reborn's plan has gone well without his intervention.

He smirked.

More nap time for him.

What?

What else did you expect from the great Reborn?

* * *

**(Yamamoto is walking Meagan home.)**

"Man, Yamamoto! Your dad makes good sushi!"

"Haha! He sure does."

"So... How's everything going?"

"Pretty good! My grades are getting better!"

"Yay!"

Meagan hugged Yamamoto.

"Well, better get going."

"Yeah..."

"Good night Meagan..."

Yamamoto kissed her lightly on the lips and left.

And then too soft for her to hear.

"I really, really like you..."

**(In Meagan's Bedroom)**

Meagan blushed and buried her face into the pillow.

Yamamoto actually kissed her!

It was a dream come true...

**_(A/N: Meagan. I KNOW YOU REALLY REALLY WANT TO KILL ME)_**

* * *

**(In Reception Room)**

"Herbivore. Have you finished your work?"

"Yes. What was the point on measuring the length of each pencil eraser?"

"..."

"Hibari?"

He just walked over to Wonyoung, put his arms around her and said

"Mine. And nobody elses."

Wonyoung hugged him back.

**(A hour later)**

The two were snuggled against eachother on the sofa, fast asleep.

* * *

**(Dino's Ferrari)**

Dino was driving me to the hotel he was staying at.

"Dino? Your men are acting weird again."

"Really? How?"

"They keep staring at me and taking notes."

"... Oh dear."

"What?"

He panicked a bit.

"Oh nothing~ Hey! We're here!"

He pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

**(In his hotel room)**

"About what you said during the Halloween Bash... Very funny."

"What? About you being my girlfriend? I was being pretty serious."

I rolled my eyes at him, but he just cuddled me.

Argghhh... You're too cheerful!!!

**(One Hour Later)**

We were watching a movie.

Spirited Away, to be exact.

Somewhere in the middle, I started dozing off.

(Dino's POV)

Jenny is asleep.

Should I wake her?

Maybe not.

*Yawn...*

**(Normal POV)**

"Shh! The boss and Jenny are sleeping!!!"

"Okay!!! We won't disturb them!!!"

"SHH!!!"

* * *

**_~*_Author's Notes_*~_**

_Yeah, we are officially paired up now._

_I just love Dino._

_And I use to be a Hibari fangirl._

_Meagan, don't be mad._

_I've embarresed myself on fanfic by writing this chapter._

_Wonyoung... Er.... Never mind._

_During the month of November, I'll be releasing Thanksgiving chapters about once a week._

_It's all about what we are thankful for._

_It will come in this order: The Student Committee, Arcobaleno, And the Vongola Family._

_On thanksgiving, I will have a special Extra story having to do with wine. (Keep guessing. Wonyoung. Megan. DON'T TELL ANYONE!!)_

_The Vongola Family Chapter will include as many people as I can think of._

_This includes Dino, Nana Sawada, the Varia, Iemetsu, etc._

_If you go to my profile, you'll find the link to my youtube account._

_I put up a vid for Yakusoku no Basho E._

* * *

**The Student Committee Lounge**

Reborn: The Student Committee isn't here right now.

Tsuna: What are you going to do?!?

Reborn: *ignores Tsuna* First if all... Yamamoto, how long have you been dating Megan?

Yamamoto: Ohh...About a week. She's so amazing, nice, cool, and patient... *looks off into the distance*

Reborn: Hmm... (Thinking: And I thought he was already empty headed.)

Reborn: Dino! How much do you like Jenny?

Dino: Oh, well, um... A lot. *blushes*

Reborn: Okay. (Thinking: This will be an interesting relationship)

Reborn: Hibari. What do you see Wonyoung as?

Hibari: *blushes lightly* None of your buisness.

Reborn: Fine. (That's new. Hibari blushed at the mention of Wonyoung)

_(Student Committee enters the room)_

Me: Hey Dino!

Dino: Jenny! So, coming to the big mafia family meeting?

Me: Of course!!!

Yamamoto: Meagan! Want to come over for dinner?

Meagan: Sure! Why not!

Hibari: Hn. *Grabs Wonyoung's wrist* You're coming with me, Wonyoung.

Wonyoung: Wait a moment! *dragged out of room*

Isabella: These are fictional characters. Don't put me here *dissappears*

Harrison: ... Nevermind.

Cindi: Harrison, don't bother. You don't have much of a part in this fanfic.

Nancy: Oh my... Oh yeah! There's no time left!

Everyone: So see you all next time!

* * *

**Chiara really is a nice person. She never got mad. Once. Ever. Not even annoyed. So... Yeah.**

**Well, I had no clue on how the make the relationships official. I am a failure.**

**Isabella... Don't crush my imagination. I will hate you for it.**

**I can't wait to start my other fanfic idea... In a few months. Gotta finish other stuff first.**

**So, thanks for reading!**


	9. The Thankful Student Committee

**Okay guys! This signifies the start of the Thankful Mafia chapters!**

**Well, as stated by Meagan in a review:**

**1) I mispelled her name. I just know too many Megan/Meagan/Meaghans for my own good.**

**2) Chiara did get mad once. We were doing passion poems in english class, and the jerk was being a jerk. **

**3) You'd want to decapitate that jerk way before he said anything to you.**

**This Thankful Mafia Chapter: Student Committee Edition comes with homemade cream soda and a healthy dose of violence.**

**By the way, the Student Committee lives in a mansion.**

**Isabella got her own fanfic account. She's starting to write her own story.**

**Her account is Bel-san or something. It's somewhere in my reviews.**

* * *

**(Student Committee Mansion)**

We were ALL gathered here in the living room.

Except for the Arcobaleno.

They were playing their annual game of Torture-The-Skull.

"So guys... What are we thankful for?"

Tsuna was trying to talk away his fear.

"Well... I'm not sure..."

Nancy has a idea.

"Let's come by here once a week. The Student Committee will speak first."

And, so begins the mishap of the world.

One that you do not want to see.

It's invisible.

* * *

**~*What The Student Committee is Thankful For*~: Jenny**

Me: Let's see... What I'm thankful for? Well... I... Um...

Nancy: GET ON WITH IT!!!

Me: Okay!! I am thankful for *mutter, mutter, cough*.

Nancy: What was that? If you don't say it out loud, I'll show everyone the picture of you cuddling with Dino.

Me: THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! IT WAS HIM!!!

Dino: *Puppy-dog eyes* What was my fault?

Me: *thinking* 'Do not... Give in... to the puppy eyes... IT'S NOT WORKING!!!!'

Dino: Hnn?

Me: GRRRRRR... Fine. I'm thankful for friends, family, and pets.

Nancy: You forgot something~

Me: Ugh, fine! I am very thankful to have Dino as a friend.

Nancy: ... Jenny. Elaborate.

Me: FINE!!! GEEZ!!! I AM THANKFUL TO HAVE DINO AS A *cough HACK!* As *COUGH COUGH* A *whisper* boyfriend.

Dino: Yay! You admitted it! *glomps me*

Me: O///O *dazed*

Nancy: Moving on....

* * *

**~*What The Student Committee is Thankful For*~: Cindi**

Nancy: So Cindi... What are you thankful for?

Cindi: Do I have to tell you?

Nancy: Yes. Yes you do have to tell me.

Cindi: Fine. I am thankful that I am allowed to fight Hibari after this.

Nancy: Not that sort of thing.

Cindi: Fine. The fact that I scare the freaking hell out of Jenny.

Jenny: She tried to stab me...

Cindi: It was a pat on the back!

Jenny: With a sharp pointy object...

Cindi: Which was a dull pencil.

Jenny: It came out of nowhere...

Nancy: ... No comment.

* * *

**~*What The Student Committee is Thankful For*~: Isabella**

Nancy: So Izzy, what are you thankful for?

Isabella: The chance to torture you all.

Nancy: That's nice. What are you REALLY thankful for.

Isabella: I just told you! The chance to torture you all!

Gokudera: She's EVIL!!! *shiver*

Isabella: I see... Really? *wide evil grin*

Gokudera: *gulp* JYUUDAIME!!! DO YOU NEED ME TO HELP YOU?

Nancy: What a coward... Running away...

* * *

**~*What The Student Committee is Thankful For*~: Wonyoung**

Wonyoung: I am thankful for my friends and Hibari.

Hibari: Hmph. Herbivore. Emotions just get in the way.

Wonyoung: Awww... Come on! Don't be so cold! *warm smile*

Hibari: -_- *blushes* ...

* * *

**~*What The Student Committee is Thankful For*~: Chiara**

Chiara: Well, I am thankful for all my friends and family. I don't really have much to say.

Nancy: You're the smartest person ever.

Chiara: No I'm not.

(A/N: She's a genius, but she denies it.)

* * *

**~*What The Student Committee is Thankful For*~: Harrison**

Harrisob: *sobbing*

Nancy: What are you thankful for?

Harrison: NOTHING!!! DON'T TALK TO ME!!!

Nancy: What happened now?

Harrison: *sobbing* EVERYONE. TORTURES. ME!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Nancy: ... Moving on...

* * *

**~*What The Student Committee is Thankful For*~: Meagan (I GOT YOUR NAME RIGHT)**

Me: I know what you are thankful for.

Meagan: *doesn't want to hear* what...

Me: Manga, Anime, Friends, Sushi and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: Ahaha... *embaressed*

Meagan: If you weren't boss, You'd be a dead already Jen.

Me: Psh. What ever.

* * *

**~*What The Student Committee is Thankful For*~: Nancy**

Me: So, Nancy. What are YOU thankful for?

Nancy: Binky~chan!

Me: Everyone! Binklebon is a red panda, nick-named Binky~chan.

Binky: Chichichiri~ (Nancy!!!)

(A/N: I don't know how red pandas sound like, so yeah...)

Me: Binky~chan is awesome.

* * *

**Student Committe Lounge!**

Meagan: Errr... Jen! Say something random!!!

Me: ...

Cindi: Jenny?

Me: Umm....

Wonyoung: Come on! You're the randomest one of us all!

Me: Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear. Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair. If Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair, Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't fuzzy now was he?

Fong: *contemplating it* No. He wasn't fuzzy at all.

Harrison: ... I feel depressed.

Me: *smiles* There's this herbal tea I need you to try... *Forces it down his throat*

Harrison: OH MY F****** GOSH!!! THAT STUFF IS TOO F****** BITTER!!!!

Fong: It's good for health.

Me: It aaaaaaaaall true.

* * *

**Yeah... I was watching a Pirates of the Carribean blooper and Orlando Bloom said "Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear. Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair".**

**I just added on some stuff.**

**I hope everyone checks out my youtube account! I have the link in my profile. Sorry if I mention it too much. **

**There's a video I dedicated to Meagan even though I don't state it.**

**My mom gave me a cup of really bitter herbal tea. **

**It's good for 'my health' or so she says.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**


	10. The Thankful Arcobaleno

**Okay, I rushed to do this. I had lots of homework.**

**Quote of the week: Genius is gold, but stupidity is platinum.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn to the EXTREME!!!**

**This is the Thankful Arcobaleno chapter.**

**Uni and Lal Mirch will be here.**

**I had a hard time deciding which sky arcobaleno I should use...**

**Yes, I know. Uni shouldn't be here. But whatever.**

**This chapter comes with fried dough covered in chili powder.**

**Butterscotch soda is optional.**

* * *

All the Student Committe members and Arcobaleno were gathered in the student committee lounge.

"So, since the Student Committee was interviewed, let's interview you guys!"

Reborn's face darkened.

"I should do this why?"

"We won't bother you, and Tsuna promised to ace his next test. Or face the consequences."

"Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

******~*Thankful Arcobaleno*~: **Fong

Me: Hello again, Fong.

Fong: It's nice to be here.

Me: So, what are you thankful for?

Fong: Well, there's a lot of things to be thankful for...

Me: What's the top three?

Fong: Hm... Well, there's being alive, I-pin, and my pet monkey. It's a bit hard to choose...

I-pin: Master! You're here!

Fong: I-pin, it's great to see you again!

Me: Wow... Fong certaintly is kinder than Reborn...

Tsuna: NOT TRUE!!! All Arcobaleno have evil sides. Excluding Uni.

Arcobaleno: *all glare at him*

Me: *ignores it* Don't be silly.

Tsuna: I'm not kidding!

Me: Why don't you guys get drinks while I interview Uni?

Tsuna: *gulps* Oh dear...

* * *

**~*Thankful Arcobaleno*~: Uni**

Me: Uni! So, what are you thankful for?

Uni: Well... I'd have to say all my friends and family.

Byakuran: There you are Uni~

Me: PEDO ALERT! PEDO ALERT! RAISE DEFENSES!!!

Byakuran: But I'm not a pedoph---

Me: ARM THE ANTI-PEDO SPRAY!

Wonyoung: Got it! *sprays*

Byakuran: OH HOLY S***!!! #$%#&$%

Me: V2. Got it improved by Verde.

Wonyoung: Why don't you spray it yourself?

Me: Where's the fun in that?

Gamma: Princess! We can't waste our time here!

Uni: Gamma! Sorry guys! Gotta go!

Me: See you soon, Uni!

* * *

**~*Thankful Arcobaleno*~: Reborn**

Me: Reborn... You know what I am going to ask,

Reborn: Leon. He helps me in the training of Tsuna.

Me: Is that really all?

Reborn: *Snore*

Me: He's asleep again... TSUNA!

Tsuna: Y-y-yes? What is it?

Me: Wake up Reborn. Now.

Tsuna: HIIIIIIIII! NO!!!!

Reborn: *wakes up* you are a coward.

Tsuna: *runs* DON'T KILL MEEEEE!!!

Reborn: Baka. *shoots bullets at Tsuna*

Me: They get along sooooo well.

* * *

**~*Thankful Arcobaleno*~: Verde**

Me: Hello Verde. What are you thankful for?

Verder: Can I test a new weapon?

Me: *gets Skull* Go Skull, Verde needs to test something!

(10 minutes later)

Skull: Oww.....

Verde: Yes... What am I thankful for... Experiments, technology, and money. Since it funds my work.

Me:.... Typical.

Verde: Ah yes, the whistle you requested is here.

Me: Thanks! Here's the payment.

* * *

**~*Thankful Arcobaleno*~: Colonello**

Me: Colonello! What are YOU thankful for?

Colonello: None of your buisness, kora.

Me: I can blackmail you~

Colonello: Oh really? How?

Me: *Takes out picture* Look at this!

Colonello: W-w-what? How did you get that, kora!

Me: You mean this picture of a druken you hugging Lal Mirch? Oops!

Colonello: ... Fine. I am thankful for Falco.

Me: Don't forget~ *waves picture*

Colonello: And Lal Mirch. Ya' happy now, kora?

Me: Very, very happy.

* * *

**~*Thankful Arcobaleno*~: Mammon/Viper**

Me: So, here is the money I promised you.

Viper: Thank you. What were you going to ask me?

Me: What are you most thankful for? Besides money.

Viper: The Varia. They pay me, so I appreciate them.

Me: Well, I guess I can accept that...

Viper: Secrecy makes more money.

Me: I agree with that. I think...

* * *

**~*Thankful Arcobaleno*~: Skull (The Not-so Thankful One)**

Me: Here, we have Skull. The useless one we don't bother with.

Skull: Wait! That's not very nice.

Me: You care why? KICK THE SKULL GAME!

Fong: *kicks him into the sky*

Reborn: *kicks to Colonello*

Colonello: *Kicks to Lal Mirch*

Lal Mirch: DIE YOU STUPID SQUIRT!!! *slams him into ground*

Me: The winner of this game is Lal Mirch!

Cindi: Can I join the next game?

Me: Of course! Anyone can sign here!

(Tons of people sign up)

Me: Well, that concludes this Thankful Chapter!

* * *

**Well, the rules of Kick the Skull are simple:**

**1) Find Skull**

**2) Kick him around.**

**3)Cause as much pain as possible.**

**4) You are not limited to kicking, so yesh~**

**Well, the whistle I got from Verde will be featured in the Thanksgiving special.**

**JENNY~ HI!!!**

**DINO!?!? ARGH!!! DON'T HUG ME!!! YOU'RE GOING TO CUT OFF MY AIR SUPPLY!!!**

**Fine, you big meanie!**

**... You are not a five year old. You are freaking twenty two!**

**What ever. Big deal!**

**Acting seventeen years younger than you actually are? Real mature. Well, see you all next time!**


	11. The Thankful Vongola With Dino

**Okay, here is the next chapter. **

**I wanted as much time possible to work on the Thanksgiving special.**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... You know the drill**

**Well, since there are many people to include in this chapter, it'll just come in list form.**

**This chapter comes with much suckish writing.**

**And fruit. **

**Can't have all junk food.**

* * *

Due to the large amount of people in the Vongola Famiglia, we had to stop recording interviews and start sending emails.

This their reply with my reactions...

* * *

**~*Thankful Vongola*~**

Tsuna- Friends, family, life, the days where I'm is not being tortured...

_A/N: I can understand that entirely... Not. I'm a torturer. I don't mingle with the torture victims._

Gokudera- Juudaime, Dynamite... Big sis??? GAAAACK!!!

_A/N: Oof, that must have took a LOT of effort to finish typing. No joke._

Yamamoto- Meagan... Friends, Family, Sushi, Baseball, Shigure Kintoki...

_A/N: And Meagan gets her own category~ Don't kill me._

Ryohei- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXING TO THE EXTREME!!!

_A/N: Did he forget Kyoko? For shame, Ryohei. For shame._

Hibari- Hmph.... Wonyoung. School. The chance of killing Jenny.

_A/N: Uh oh... I guess he found out who actually made Hibird get swallowed by Ara-chan..._

Mukuro- Kufufu~ Not telling a pathetic mortal~

_A/N: I sent him another email, and promised to stop bothering him about pineapples and hairgel._

Mukuro (New Reply) - My dear Chrome, my trident and my awesome blue hair.

_A/N: Blue hair isn't natural, but for him it is :)_

Lambo- GYU HA HA HA!!! LAMBO-SAN ROCKS!!!

_A/N: Not even on topic... Stupid Cow... I'm going to borrow Gokudera's dynamite._

Dino- Well, my subordinates, my little bro Tsuna and Jen~chan!

_A/N: I swear, if he calls me that one more time..._

Xanxus- Wine Factories. And my chair.

_A/N: I swear he has a alcohol factory in his back yard. His 'chair' is more of a throne._

Squalo- VOOOOI! SHARKS AND DISCOVERY CHANNEL! DON'T YOU REVEAL THIS!!!

_A/N: Oops, a bit too late. Discovery Channel is awesome._

Lussuria- Glitter, kittens, rainbows, lollipops, sunshine and ---

_A/N: To save your minds, I canceled the last parts._

Mammon- Money. This answer will cost you 10,000,000 euros.

_A/N: I payed him with the money I got from Verde. You'll find out next week._

Levi- BOSS!!! PRAISE ME!!!

_A/N: You REALLY don't want to know._

Haru- Cake, Tsuna and Cosplay!!!

_A/N: Really, Haru? There are more things to be thankful for._

Kyoko- Well, Tsuna is a good friend, and onii-chan is nice. I also am thankful for my friends.

_A/N: I swear Kyoko has a higher IQ than Haru._

I-pin- Master! Hibari is already with Wonyoung-san.

_A/N: Awww... See Wonyoung? Even I-pin knows~_

Iemetsu- Nana~ My dear Nana~chan

_A/N: Eck, old people._

Nana: Iemetsu ^-^

_A/N: Something is weird about adults using smilies._

* * *

**For those who already read what was before I replaced the old chappy with this, forget what you read.**

**Meagan really is going to kill me if I don't correct it.**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews!**


	12. Never Give Wine to Hibari

**Here is the grand Thanksgiving special!**

**Enzo and Wine do not go together.**

**You should know that.**

**I do not own KHR.**

* * *

On a sunny afternoon, we were all at the Cavallone mansion for Thanksgiving.

We felt like we forgot something, but we didn't know what.

"Hey Di-kun, where are your subordinates?"

Dino just said "I sent them on vacation. Can't have them around ALL the time!"

Wonyoung just whispered something to Meagan.

"With Jenny around, he doesn't NEED subordinates."

* * *

I got a shiver up my back.

Reborn was planning something...

Something that'd spell doom for us all.

Or something that's a huge pain in the ass.

Then just when I was going to ask him something, he dissapeared.

"Guys? Where did Reborn-san go? I have a really bad feeling about this."

Everyone shrugged, but Nancy asked the all important question.

"Hey Dino, where's Enzo? I hope he's in your pocket."

"When I left the wine cellar this morning he was still there..."

He checked all his pockets.

Wait... WINE CELLAR?!?!? That could mean...

Enzo got to a wine barrel and is currently drinking it...

Reborn reappeared and confirmed our fears.

"Did you know that Enzo finished drinking a wine barrel and is now swimming in wine?"

* * *

We all ran towards the wine cellar.

Err... Half of the wine cellar.

Some of it was eaten away by Enzo.

Reborn happened to shove some wine down Hibari's throat.

It really is the end of life on Earth as we know it.

Tsuna gulped nervously.

"It's been nice knowing everyone..."

Hibari fell down for a moment, but stood back up.

Wonyoung tried to approach him.

"Hibari-san? Are you feeling ok? That was a pretty big amount of wine..."

Hibari had a huge happy smile on his face.

"WON~CHAN!!! Of course I'm feeling ok!!!"

Hibari gave her a tight hug and started jumping around.

"What's going on? Don't look so dead~"

We were all shocked.

This is why Hibari couldn't handle alcohol...

I had a sudden idea that might work...

"Hibari, there's this giant turtle destroying the wine cellar. Can you stop it?"

He looked horrified, like giant turtles were monsters.

"A giant turtle? No problem~ I'll handle it!"

He ran off at the speed of light at the turtle.

You know that dark, evil, aura that's usually around Hibari?

It was replace with pink, orange, and yellow flowers.

* * *

We were to shocked to do anything but watch as Hibari handled Enzo.

"Poor Amphibian! There is no need to be enraged~"

Enzo stopped and listened to Hibari.

"Dino is not a bad owner, he's just a klutz!"

Enzo nodded in agreement.

While Hibari was talking in the language of animals, we started drying Enzo.

After Enzo was back to normal, Dino put him back in his pocket.

"I still disagree to being a klutz."

I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Che. Yeah right."

* * *

After Hibari calmed down, he just walked off, dragging Wonyoung with him.

Dino dragged me off, saying something about tatoos and pictures.

Yamamoto and Meagan went off to play baseball.

* * *

When Wonyoung and Hibari came back, a pretty bird was perched on Wonyoung's shoulder.

When I came back, I covered my hand so no one would see what was on it.

When Yamamoto and Meagan came back, the two of them seemed the most normal of all.

* * *

**Cavallone Mansion Ramble**

Me: Well, since we aren't in Japan right now, we'll settle for this.

Isabella: *cough* What happened to Belphegor?

Me: The dude who didn't reply to my email about what he's thankful for? Well...

Wonyoung: What did you do now? What happened to the othere person or two?

Me: ... You really don't want to know.

Meagan: Does it involve the Nom Song?

Me: Yes. It's now their 1,000 listening to it.

Harrison: Now that's just cruel... Anyway, what was on your hand?

Me: ... I'm not telling. Blackmail doesn't affect me anymore.

Dino: It's a tattoo with a horse and a 'J' on it.

Me: *slams his head into the ground* If you guys tell anyone, you will die.

* * *

**Yeah... I had planned to get Hibari crushed by Enzo, but... yeah.**

**Dino ish the cutest of the cute.**

**Don't. Say. Anything.**

**Potato.**


	13. Blackmail It Is Not

**I had bad writers block. And tons of projects and work.**

**I swear Meagan, if you rush me ONE more time...**

**Nevermind. I'll just get on with this.**

**This chapter comes with Cinnamon Mint Cookies with Belgian Chocolate Frosting.**

**For refreshments, we have Vanilla Strawberry Soda.**

**I like making up foods.**

**I'd like to try and make the cookies... Sounds nice... If it works...**

**Naw, the only thing I can cook well is Chili. It's delish~**

**I don't own KHR.**

* * *

Tsuna was worried about Gokudera.

"What happened? Where is he? Did he cause that big explosion?"

"Well Tsuna, I got a new whistle from Verde. I got Gokudera to try it out."

Harrison smiled evily. "That whistle can produce a flame if you blow on it. Gokudera carries plenty of dynamite."

Yamamoto laughed. "You mean the fire works? Ooh... That must've hurt quite a lot."

"Trust me Tsuna, he'll be fine." He doesn't trust me. Ah well.

* * *

**(Hibari's Gift to Wonyoung)**

"Merry Christmas Hiba-kun! I got you a present!"

Wonyoung handed him a purple and lavender striped sweater.

"Was this suppose to make me look like the Cheshire Cat?"

Wonyoung laughed. "Pretty much."

He sighed and put the sweater on. "Where are the cat ears?"

She handed it over to him. He put it on.

"How undignified can this get?"

"Oh... Not much more~"

Hibari gave her a kiss, and while doing so, put a silver bracelet around her wrist.

They continued kissing.

(Back in the Surveillance Room)

"Izzy? Should we really be taping this?"

"BLACKMAIL. Muahahhaha~"

"Wait, Hibari went up to the camera... HE LOOKS REALLY MAD!!!!"

_"Pathetic herbivores. I'll bite you all to death"_

I fainted. Camera or not, he's scary as hell...

* * *

I left the room to retrieve my bag from my room.

"Jen-chan! Wait up!!!" Of course, Dino trips.

I sighed. "What do you want NOW Dino?"

He pouted and made puppy eyes.

"I just wanted to give you something for Christmas..."

I took a wrapped box out of my pocket.

"This is your present! Don't open it yet!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because I said so."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw come on!!! Can I PLEEEEASE open it?"

"I already said no."

"What if I gave you a big hug?"

"As much as I love hugs, no. Not now."

"What if I used my puppy eyes?"

"Try that, and I'll punch you in the eyes."

"What if I told you I loved you?"

"That's just really strange, and no."

"What if I asked if I could kiss you?"

"OK, FINE! OPEN IT! JUST DON'T COME NEAR ME FOR THE NEXT THREE HOURS!!!"

He pouted, and opened a present.

"Awwwwwwww! You got me a necklace! It even has my name on it! I'm going take it off only when I take a bath!!!"

He hugged me and I said "The love... It burns..."

"I thought you loved hugs."

"I can change my mind anytime I want."

* * *

Yamamoto snuck up behing Meagan and yelled "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"

"Takeshi! Here, I got you a book on the history of baseball!"

"Sweet! There's so many pictures in it!!!"

(A/N: Meagan, I just had to make him a bit idiotic/clueless. I'm sorry.)

Yamamoto took out a necklace with a expensive diamond and sapphire dog on it.

"When you wear this, please remember that I'll always be loyal to you!"

"You don't have to say that!" She was embaressed, really really embaressed.

Meagan was about to say something, but Yamamoto kissed her.

Blackmail was to be found.

* * *

"Jenny. Did you have to be mean to Dino?"

"Harrison... Did hugs ever burn you?"

"Well, yes. But nevermind that. Wait, what are you going to do with the video?"

"Blackmail? Never. For the sake of Christmas, I'm not going to do anything till the New Year."

I took the video and burned it till it was just a black smudge on a table.

Isabella took Enzo out of her bag. "A message from Dino!"

Inside its mouths there was a piece of paper.

**_~*Turtle-Gram!!!*~_**

_Hi Jen! I still don't understand why you hate hugs, but oh well._

_Romario has been up to something, and I found out what it was._

_I'll just be quiet about it... For now._

"That idiot... Doesn't he know hugs contain acid?"

* * *

**SC Corner (Not Santa Claus but pretty darn close)**

Dino: JENNNNNNNNY! WHY DO YOU HATE HUGS?!?!?  
Me: ... Baka.  
Yamamoto: So... No blackmail?  
Hibari:There better not be any.  
Verde: I suppose the whistle was a success.  
Fong: How lively...  
Tsuna: VERDE?!?!?  
Reborn: Baka. Why are you scared of everything?  
Me: You people are so annoying.  
Wonyoung: Pissed off for some reason?  
Meagan: I don't even want to know.

* * *

**Yeah. I couldn't think of much.**

**I feel like creating a new fanfic, but I'd have to finish this first.**

**Isabella and Wonyoung got me horse related necklaces for Christmas :) **

**DINO!!! I know, I'm obsessed, but what ever.**

**See you all next time!!!**


	14. Yamamoto Has A Real Brain

**Damn... The cursed writer's block is back...**

**This sucks... I have done the best I can.**

**I just published this when I could... So don't expect much.**

**I hope you all enjoy it!!!**

**I don't own KHR!**

**This chapter comes with Cinnamon Soda and Gingerbread Cookies.**

* * *

Ah, the New Years.

Times for change, times for laughter, and times for love.

We'll be skipping the love.

* * *

"Hey Jenny! What is YOUR New Years resolution?"

Meagan was suddenly interested in knowing what everyones plan was.

"Not to kill people for one day."

Meagan raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. To be able to withstand hugs."

After saying that, Dino tackled me.

"Yay! So that means I get to hug you?"

I twitched. "Y-y-yeah... Why not."

And for the next eight hours, I will be trapped in a hug.

* * *

**~*NEW YEAR RESOLUTIONS!!! (Most of them don't even qualify...)*~**

Me: Must... Withstand... Killer... Acid... Hugs... *chokes*

Meagan: To play baseball well and make sushi.

Wonyoung: To do paper work at the speed of light.

Harrison: To stay calm whenever something bad happens.

Isabella: To form a new buisness with Verde, involving weapons of mass destruction. (NOT A PAIRING)

Chiara: To go and help as many people as possible.

Cindi: To beat the crap out of anyone that annoys me.

Nancy: I'm good enough as it is.

Tsuna: Get better grades... because if I don't, Reborn will kill me...

Gokudera: To be Juudaime's right hand man!!!

Yamamoto: Ah ha ha! I don't really know~ *blushes nervously* (We know what he is thinking)

Lambo: GUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAPOOOO CANDEEEEEEE!!!!

Hibari: To spend more time with Wonyoung.

Mukuro: Kufufu~ The same as always~

Ryohei: TO BE MORE EXTREEEEEEEEMEZ!!!!

Belphegor: To kill more people~

Mammon/Viper: To earn more money.

Xanxus: To build a wine factory in my left pocket.

Levi: (Answer deleted due to lack of importance)

Lissuria: To be prettier!!! Kyan~ (*shiver*)

Squalo: VRAAAAAAI! I NEED TO BEAT THAT RAIN BRAT IN A MATCH! (Meagan: How dare he!)

Dino: He he... Ah... Um... *flustered* Umm...

* * *

Gokudera laughed. "Jenny... What exactly is his New Year Resolution?"

I shrugged. "He never exactly told me anything..."

Dino laughed "Well, now isn't the time, gotta go!"

Mukuro chuckled "Kufufu~ He wants to pro---"

Hibari entered the room, saw Mukuro, and proceeded to try to kill him.

"I am a little busy now. I'll tell you all next time. And Jen-chan, don't think to hard."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?"

Yamamoto's brain was working, gears were turning... Blah, blah, blah.

"Promise, Problem, Propose, Proficient, Prominent, Progress, Program... Huh?"

Dino just zoomed out the room at the speed of light.

"Looks like you got it right baseball idiot, but which one is it?"

Reborn popped in. "Ciaossu! Dino will tell us when... *snore*"

He fell asleep again...

Wonyoung smiled. "Oh... I get it... Aw... That's so sweet!"

I still have no clue what they are saying.

"Wonyoung? You know what it is? What is it?"

"Telling you would just ruin it."

Meagan shook her head in mock exasperation.

"Really, Jen? You can be so clueless and oblivious sometimes."

* * *

**The Mafia Room (Special Super Duper Extra Long Edition)**

Me: Wasn't this supposed to be 'The Student Committee Lounge'?

Meagan: Well, most people here aren't apart of the Student Committee.

Harrison: AND we are on Christmas Vacation/Winter Break.

Me: Oh yeah... I forgot.

Wonyoung: You forget almost everything, you idiot.

Dino: No she doesn't! It wasn't that important enough for her to remember!

Tsuna: She only remembers the important details?

Me: Yeah... I even blanked out for 1 minute during class since it was a free period.

Reborn: What else do you know about her?

Dino: Her favorite colors are orange, black and purple...

Me: That's true.

Dino: She loves cats, armadillos and horses...

Meagan: *whispering* I wonder why...

Dino: Dresses and *cry* hugs are the bane of her existance...

Wonyoung: I can understand the dress part.

Dino: She loves math, reading, building things, and destroying things.

Gokudera: No wonder she turned my dynamite into teacups...

Yamamoto: Ah ha ha! You must love her a lot to know so much about her.

Me: O///O

Dino: Eh... ^///^

Hibari: Just go and ask her---

Wonyoung: Hibari! *ahem, cough, cough*

Hibari: Nevermind, I have prefects work to do.

Yamamoto: Jenny, you also love Dino too, right?

Me: EEK! /// I uh... Urk! =///= Yeah...

Dino: SO YOU DO LOVE ME!!!

Me: Yamamoto, you ARE in love with Meg-chan, right?

Yamamoto: ^///^ Yup! Of course!

Gokudera: And its obvious that the damned prefect is in love with Wonyoung.

Hibari: Yeah? What's the point?

Me: I'm sure you guys kissed already... How many times have you guys gone out?

Wonyoung: Well... He insists on going out once a week...

Meagan: Wow... Organized, isn't he.

Hibari: Hn. Its neccessary.

Me: Being organized or beating the crap out of any guy who approaches her?

Gokudera: I bet its both.

Dino: Yeah, I agree with you on that.

Xanxus: Trash, what did you do with all the whiskey?

Me: I didn't do anything! Squalo did!

Squalo: No I didn't! Wait, hey! Why is there a bottle of whiskey in my pocket?

Xanxus: You are going to die, trash.

Nancy: *sighs* I'm ending this before anything really bad happens.

* * *

**...**

**Jen~chan!!! Are you ignoring me?**

**...**

**Jen~chan?**

**...**

**Jen-chan... Jen-chan... Earth to Jenny!**

**If I don't answer, it means I am ignoring you!**

**Aww.... Why? *puppy eyes***

**o///o Well.... NEVERMIND!**


	15. Muse is Gone

**Since Chinese New Years and Valentines Day are on the same day this year, I decided to put them together in one chapter.**

**Year of the Tiger!!!**

**DINO DAISUKI~**

**Also... I DON'T GIVE A S*** IF WE'RE ALL MARY SUES! IF YOU WANT MORE RETARDED MARY SUES, GO LOOK AT DAMNED TWILIGHT!!!**

**I don't even write stories for a living, so give me all the criticism you want.**

**I lost my muse/brain...**

**It was a Chibi-Dino running inside a wheel trying to get a piece of chocolate cake...**

**NOW HE'S GONE!!! IF YOU BRING HIM BACK, I'LL MAKE YOU AN OFFICIAL MEMBER OF THE WAFIA.**

**Well, there are a few rules that will apply to membership... **

**Last Seen: A partial outline/shilloutte of him being hung on a tree with lots of knives stuck in his head.**

**I really can't operate without my muse. You don't know how hard it was to form coherent sentences today.**

**I only own the Wafia/Student Committee.**

* * *

The Student Committee girls locked EVERYONE out of the kitchens.

Mukuro was sulking in the corner. "Why do I have to stay away from Izzy..."

Hibari left to relieve his anger on a bunch of high school delinquents.

Yamamoto was in a really bad mood, and actually almost sliced Gokudera to bits.

"Talk to me one more time, and you'll be mince meat."

Dino just sat in a corner and said nothing.

* * *

Nancy was looking at the security monitor.

"Boss? Dino is being a Tamaki again..."

I was busy making mint chocolate.

"So? It doesn't matte- OWWWW!!! I burnt myself..."

Meagan shook her head.

"See? Karma attacks those who don't care about future husbands... POOR YAMAMOTO!!!"

Isabella held up a strange looking device. "Wanna test out the Personality 180?"

Wonyoung looked up from the recipe book "Just don't use it on Hibari..."

Isabella then pointed it at me. "I wanna see what happens to boss~"

Tick.... Tock.... BAAAAM!!!

After it finished firing, I didn't feel any different.

"It looked like it didn't work... Well, I'm going to give Dino the chocolate now."

* * *

I left the room and saw Dino sulking in the corner.

"Di~kun!!! Why are you so depressed?"

I gave him a big hug, and everyone was shocked.

Gokudera whispered to Isabella "Did you use Verde's Personality 180?"

Dino wasn't shocked for long. "JENNNNNN~CHAN!!! YOU ACTUALLY HUGGED ME!!!"

"Oh yeah! Dino, here are your chocolates!!!" I handed him a box.

It was turtle shaped mint chocolate with fudge centers.

"I have to go, so see ya!!!" I ran towards the stairs, and somehow managed to trip.

"OWWW... Harrison needs to stop leaving his bookbag here..." I just contiuned on walking.

* * *

Wonyoung got out a box. "Hibari! Here are some chocolates, I hope you like them!"

Hibari took out a bird shaped chocolate truffle.

"Sweets? Hm... Fine, I'll eat them." He slowly chewed one.

"So? How did they taste? Was it any good?"

"Why don't you try it?" Hibari kissed her full on the lips.

Hibari poked his tongue into her mouth, and started exploring her mouth.

Of course, Wonyoug also enthusiastically returned the action.

It continued for a few minutes.

After it ended, Hibari said something shocking.

"Wonyoung... In a few years, want to get married?"

Wonyoung blushed and stuttered. "W-w-well... Uh... I-I-I guess..."

Hibari smiled and dragged her off.

"Well, then we better start planning."

* * *

Meagan and Yamamoto...

Well...

They're...

At...

Um...

I don't know.

They dissapeared.

With about 5 years worth of supplies.

AND the keys to my vacation home.

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?!?

They even took Isabella's ring catalog...

* * *

"Jen~chan? Jen~chan? Earth to Jen~chan~"

"Hm? Ya need something?"

"Well, er... You know... um..."

"The Personality 180 wore off. So what is it?"

"Well, hold on... *takes out paper*"

"Hurry up... I don't like listening to an idiot. It makes me lose more brain cells than need be."

"T.T Ahem... In order to increase the powers of both of our families, we must be united in holy matrimony. Agreed?"

"Um, ok... Whatever that means."

In the back of Dino's head: She doesn't understand... Ah well. ^-^

* * *

Student Committee Lounge!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *sniff* WAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!

Isabella: She was 'the banshee' in sixth grade for a reason.

Wonyoung: Whats... Wrong... NOW??!?!?

Me: My muse... Can't.. Worwithooouittohartodo... *slump*

Meagan: If we don't get her muse back, she can't do anything...

* * *

**... Don't ask.**

**The only to help get my muse back is to give me a short description of where you found it.**

**It should be creative, since my imagination dissappeared with it.**

**Please help!!!**


	16. This Retarded Piece of Shit

**Hey Everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I didn't do so well on a test, so I was banned from writing anything for fanfiction. This is going to be REALLY CRAPPY, but it will be something at the very least. IT'S THE FUCKING WEDDING CHAPTER!!!**

Love is such a strange creature, for it bonds the most unlikely beings together.

Five years later, three of us decided to marry our favorite people.

Hibari proposed to Wonadonasaurus by sending in a flock of doves.

Yamamoto took Meggie to a baseball game at night, and had them send fireworks into the sky.

Dino... Well... He actually managed not to injure himself in the process.

* * *

"Dino... Let go of me."

"Meh..."

"DON'T MAKE ME DIVORCE YOU THE SECOND WE GET MARRIED"

"Fine T_T"

* * *

"Meggie~chan looks so pretty."

"Are you really going to wear your baseball uniform?"

"Ahaha~ Are you going to wear the dress I got you?"

"...Yes"

"There's the answer"

* * *

"I refuse to go to a crowded area"

"Kyou~chan? Please?"

"(Don't do the puppy eyes, damn you...) Fine."

"Kyah~ Thank you!"

"(I can't belive I lost) Ok, now let go of me. I can't breath, herbivore."

* * *

Ten Years Later

"Jenny, you named your children Sebastian and Balmung? I thought you'd name them Death and Destruction".

"Meagan, I'm just suprised Tom isn't named after your pet rat".

"Magnolia recently started beating up people. Just like her father~"

"You're proud of her delinquency?"

"Of course, like any normal mother would".

"Wonyoung, I don't think thats normal"

"Oh well, neither are you people".

* * *

**I'm sorry for the really lame chapter, and I'm stuck on what to do for the X- Butter Mystery. I have REALLY REALLY bad writers block, so yeah... THIS IS LAST CHAPPY FOR THIS STUPID PIECE OF SHIT.**


End file.
